


Favorite Reason to Lose Sleep

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi has an episode and Iruka takes care of him.





	Favorite Reason to Lose Sleep

Iruka woke up when Kakashi got out of bed. He was starting to fall back asleep when he heard water running from the bathroom. He slowly counted to 100. The water was still running when he finished, so he got out of bed. 

Iruka made his way to the bathroom through the dark apartment. The light in the bathroom was on, and Kakashi was at the sink, scrubbing his hands.

“Kashi,” Iruka said softly.

Kakashi looked up, both eyes open wide.

“C’mon, babe,” Iruka said reaching over to turn off the water.

“It won’t come off,” Kakashi whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke. 

“It’s gone,” Iruka said, voice still soft, as he reached for a towel from the rack.

“But...” 

“Have I ever lied to you?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

“Then let’s dry your hands,” Iruka said.

Kakashi stood as still as a statue as Iruka dried his hands. 

“Okay. All done. Do you want to cover the Sharingan?” Iruka asked putting the towel back.

Kakashi nodded.

Iruka opened one of the drawers in the cabinet, getting out one of Kakashi spare eyepatches. He held it up in front of Kakashi.

“You do it,” Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded before reaching up and carefully placing the eye patch over Kakashi’s eye. As soon as he did, Kakashi visibly relaxed. 

“Do you want a mask?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka smiled. It wasn't that bad if Kakashi didn't need a mask.

“Okay, come on,” he said taking one of Kakashi’s hands and guided the other man to the living room. 

“Sit, I’ll go make some tea,” Iruka said as he tried to pull his hand from Kakashi’s.

Kakashi squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Don’t. Please,” he pleaded.

“Okay, we don’t need tea,” Iruka said giving Kakashi a smile. “Which side?”

“Right,” Kakashi whispered.

Iruka nodded. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch as he followed Kakashi to a spot along the wall. A spot where Kakashi could see all the doors and windows if he needed to. Kakashi slid to the floor without any of his usual grace. Iruka made sure to drape the blanket across both of their bare shoulders before he sat down on Kakashi’s right. Iruka was glad they both put on pants before going to sleep last night. Sitting on the floor naked would have been even more uncomfortable.

Kakashi pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, face buried in his own knees. Iruka stretched his legs out, resting one hand on his thigh, the other on the floor next to Kakashi. If he moved his fingers, they would touch Kakashi’s leg. 

Iruka could still remember the first time he found Kakashi trying to scrub away blood that wasn’t there. He still doesn’t know how long Kakashi was scrubbing his hands that time before Iruka woke up and found him. Iruka was almost 16, not even a chunin yet. Iruka talked a lot more that first time. The silence making him nervous. Iruka knew even back then that Kakashi was stuck in a memory and tried everything to get the older man to snap out of it. Now, Iruka knew that all Kakashi needed was Iruka close by. Just Iruka's presence seemed to ground him and bring him out of the memories and nightmares. 

So, now they sat in silence for hours. Slowly the sun began to rise, lighting up the room. 

“I kept you awake,” Kakashi whispered as the room grew brighter, sunbeams reaching Iruka’s feet.

“Yeah,” Iruka said looking at Kakashi. He no longer had his face buried in his knees. His arms were still wrapped around his legs, but not as tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re my favorite reason to lose sleep,” Iruka said smiling at him.

“You’re my favorite reason to wake up,” Kakashi whispered.

The two of them were silent for a few minutes before Kakashi spoke again. 

“When I first met you, I honestly didn’t know you were going to be this important to me. I didn't want you to be this important. But you are and I’m glad you let me in your life,” he said, stretching out his legs as he spoke. “I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Well, you are kind of rich,” Iruka said.

The corner of Kakashi’s mouth twitched upwards.

“You’re sexy as hell,” Iruka continued. “Your ass is magnificent. You’re fantastic in bed.”

“Nice reasons, I suppose.”

“Mostly I put up with you because I love you.”

Iruka saw Kakashi smile before he leaned in for a kiss.

“What do you want to do today?” Iruka asked after Kakashi had pulled away from the kiss.

Sometimes Kakashi got clingy after an episode. Sometimes he disappeared for a day or so, leaving a note with a scribbled “I love you, be back” on it. Iruka preferred when he became clingy. But he would always prefer Kakashi close. Even if that resulted in the silver-haired man sitting in a tree outside his classroom.

“I want to see you smile,” Kakashi said climbing onto Iruka’s lap. “I want to hear you laugh. I want to kiss you. I want to make your heart beat faster. And I want to ride you until we’re both exhausted and can’t move.”

_Clingy Kakashi, it was then,_ Iruka thought._ Clingy and horny._

“Sounds like a good day,” Iruka said with a grin. “I even have the entire day free.”

“Me too. I told the kids to take the day off,” Kakashi said.

“I love you,” Iruka said.

“You shouldn’t,” Kakashi said, his eye looking down at the floor.

“Well, I can’t unlove you. Even if I could I wouldn’t want to. I love you and you’ll just have to deal with that,” Iruka said poking him in the chest.

Kakashi smiled.

“I love you, too,” he said as he rested his forehead against Iruka’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter ( GingerAnn23 )  
And Tumblr! ( gingerann )


End file.
